The instant invention relates generally to shift lever locks and more specifically it relates to an automotive locking device for a floor mounted gear shift lever which provides protection in which the vehicle cannot operate until the locking device is removed and the gear shift lever is placed into the drive position mode.
There are available various conventional lever locks which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.